Question: Michael ate 3 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 1 slice. If Michael ate $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${4}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{7}$ of the pie.